ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 23
*Note: The first few chapters will be on Virus relationship with his wife, Ultrawoman Yvon and how it leads to birth of Dark Sceptor, the events afterwards. Also note that despite Kai and Sakura went to many places of the world, only some parts are explained in great detail and others would just briefly write through. Title: Magium World Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman One *Ultraman Cure *Ultraman Zero *Ultaman Xena *Ultraman Giga *Dark Sceptor *Ultrawoman Yvon *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman *Ultraman Ace *Zoffy *Ultraman Virus *Belial *Ultraman Emperor *Darklops :;Deities/Kaiju/Seijin *Voiderium Figure *The Messiah Chapter 1 Dark Sceptor flies on space, he sees yellow energies begin going into a planet as he venture towards there. "This is the place where Mom asked me to visit and find father." said the young Ultra. Back at Magium World, Emperor comes back after journeying through space and checking the sytems of the planet. "Virus-sama, an Ultra that looks like you is heading towards here, what should we do now?" said Emperor. "Deactivate the Darklops and let him come here, I will for him at the battlefield further from this foetress." said Virus. "But!" said Belial. "My son is here, I am looking forward to unite with him. Take care of things here, thanks." said Virus. Just as Virus said that statement, he stands up from his throne and take flight, waiting for his son at the ground, distances away from the foetress, it was a desert wasteland. As he waits, he begins thinking back about his past, what is he doing with his entire life and the meaning of his element, Disease. "This must be the entrance." said Dark Sceptor as he lands on Magium World. "So you come, Son! Come and embrace your father now." said Virus. "Son? Don't call me that, I am here to take revenge for Mother, you will pay for your crimes, Virus, and you want me to respect you as my father?!" said Dark Sceptor. "What? Yvon is still alive?" said Virus, "And yes, she is suffering because of you." said Dark Sceptor. Dark Sceptor summons his blade, the Sceptium Blade and charges towards his own father. Dark Sceptor ues the blade and fires shockwaves towards Virus, creating large explosions, Virus dodges them and using his daggers to counter Dark Sceptor's blade by extending it. "Why? You look so alike to me, son. Why do we have to fight? Come house with Daddy and now I will show you my love." said Virus as he charges a punch in his hands with dark energies and punches Dark Sceptor in the chest, causing Dark Sceptor to fall. "What?" said Dark Sceptor in pain. "Son, your birth is unexpected, I didn't expect Sakura or rather Yvon to pregnant you. But, as inexperienced and young you are, you must know why you are birth to this world. You are not an experiment but you share my blood and my biological son. You are the son of Virus, you will live with that name." said Virus. "No, I am Sceptor. Dark Sceptor!" said Dark Sceptor as he stands up. "I know you have many questions about our family history, now I will tell you!" said Virus. "Oh yes, I want to know, the truth of me." said Dark Sceptor. "Good boy, eons ago........" continued Virus as the episode brings us to a flashback and event of the past. Chapter 2 Dark Sceptor was brought to a field full of mirror shards as a man(human form of Virus) walked towards Dark Sceptor. "You are?" asked Dark Sceptor. "Good son, this is my human alter ego and I am Kai Tomoya. Let's start talkingmabout my past with your Mother. Look at the images." said Kai Tomoya/Virus. The flashback starts now..... --(Flashback)-- *'Earth, Tokyo, Japan' "This must be Earth." said Virus as he notices one part of Earth is dark red in color. He notices the same substance as the Deleto, a famous threat to the universe, as curious as Virus is, he lands down to Earth and notices a female Scorpium Ultra going to be defeated by two Kaiju and his predictions come through, it was two Deletos. As quick as Virus is, Virus performs a kick towards the two Deletos, knocking them down. Virus then fires the Virusium ray, killing the two monsters. The female Ultra watched, she laughs and was impressed by Virus fighting skills, she immediately realized she was in love with him, same as Virus, whom is still a good Ultra at that time. "Are you alright?" said Virus, The feamle Ultra lays on the ground, looking at the young Ultra but was too weak, she fainted and disappeared in a blink of a light, she was reverted back to her human person. Virus was woried about the condition about the Ultra, he immediately take on a human form and rans towards the women. Under the human alias, Kai Tomoya, he rushes and with his Ultra powers, he sends her towards a nearby forest, waiting for her to wake up. *'Nearby forest near the city of Tokyo' "Hope she is okay. Should I tell brother about this?" thought Kai but he thought again" He should be in a mission...." said Kai again. After a few hours, "Cough....cough....you are....." said a weakened Sakura Mizuki, the human form of Yvon. Kai immediately went to her and grab her with his both hands, "You are alright?" said Kai. "Yes, you are?" asked Sakura. "I am Ultraman Virus, Kai Tomoya." said Kai as an image of his Ultra Form appears, "Oh I see, I am Yvon, Sakura Mizuki." said Sakura. "Yvon? Nice name, you name yourself?" said Kai. "Nope, it is a name given to us Scorpium Ultras during our birth from the Scorpium Nova." said Sakura. "You better rest well, you wounds have not healed." said Kai. "Don't worry, thanks to you my life is saved. Can we be together?" said Sakura. "Sure but we have only known each other for quite a while, are you okay with that?" said Kai. "Yeah, I will repay you. Let's travel around this world, planet, Earth and hoping our realtionship improves overtime." said Sakura. "You willingly?" asked a happy Kai. "Yeah, Kai, stay on Earth with me, conflicts of this universe: The Deletos are close to extinct already and conflicts should ended." said Sakura. "Okay." said Kai, despite agreeing still have doubts about his dreams. He thought to himself: "Should freewill be voided?", " Should planets be turned to wasteland for peace?", "Is it my mission?". This questions keeps him wandering himself. "Ermm....Sakura? Should we go now?" said Kai Tomoya. "Sure...Kai, dear. My wounds healed and I wish to go my home first." said Sakura. "Want me bring you?" said Kai. "Sure." said Sakura. Sakura and Kai holds their hands and using their Ultra powers, they teleport back to Sakura's home, it is a three room apartment. Chapter 3 *'At Sakura's apartment' "Oh I see, this is your home?" said Kai. "Yeah, sit anywhere you like, my workplace is here as a sales manager, not much of this home has to offer but a comfortable place indeed." said Sakura. "Sakura...I....Sakura." said Kai. "What is it?" said Sakura. "Oh nothing, this is comfort." said Kai. "Well, Kai you wait, I go take a shower and change first, tomorrow we will go on our journey. I will resign from my job as a sales manager. " said Sakura, "Okay. Well take your time." said Kai. Kai observes Sakura, despite being an Ultra, she has adapted to how a human lives and finding herself as a human. Kai loves the nice scent and beauty, wanting peace and do not want to use Voiderium anymore, leaving the rest of the universe to his brother, Cure and just want to live his days as a human with his new friend, as Kai thought. Although Kai thinks this way, something will drives them apart after many years later. The next day, Sakura and Kai appears in Sakura's sales company as she meet her friends in company and introduced them to Kai. "Oh I see, your boyfriend?" asked one of Sakura friends, "Nope, it is close friend, he saved me before." said Sakura. "Oh I see, nice to meet you, Kai Tomoya." said the BOSS of the company. "BOSS, everyone I will be leaving this company from today onwards, I am going aboard to explore more of the Earth along with Kai. I am grateful for you guys done for me and you acknowledgement in my talents and stregths. Thank you everything. Thank you and see ya!" said Sakura. "Well it sad but since it is your choice, I am going to wish you good luck." said one of her friend. "Yeah, it's our loss but we respect you." said the BOSS. "Okay bye guys!" said Sakura as tears dipped out from her eyes from her friends encouragemnet. Sakura takes a final bow and left along with Kai Tomoya. Their relationship has taken to a further step and are prepared to spent their lifes together and find their passions and interests. Will they neglect their life as a Scorpium Ultra and continue to live as a human? Cure knows of this. Chapter 4 *'At United States of America, Canada, Mountains of Alsaka' At the airport, Kai and Sakura journey begins, first they booked a ticket to North America of the United States of America. They start to explore around the place and allow begin to chat about their past lifes and their purpose of being a Scorpium Ultra. Through this, they begin to understand each other more and the respect between the both of them grew. Afterwards, they went to Canada, at Canada, they went to hike and trek at the snowky mountains near Alaska. They helped each other to overcome their fears and constantly encouraging each other to push on, which alows them to climb to the top of the mountain using their own strengths and not with their Ultra powers. "Nice....we achieve it." said Kai. "Yeah, it been two years since we spent here to overcome the cold winter here and overcoming the lack of oxygen and eventually managed to climb up here and enjoy the scenery here." said Sakura. "Sakura...." said Kai, as he begin putting his hands on Sakura's shoulder as Sakura was feeling the warmth given from Kai. Kai and Sakura then exchange a passionate kiss with each other. Sakura at Kai's shoulder thought "It would be nice if we remain like this." . Kai thought to himself about his battles at various planets and participated in various wars as a mercenary and in the form of Ultraman Virus. He at this time, still do not know what is the true meaning behind his element disease and the Voiderium that is given to him. He thought to himself "Brother feels conflicts is necessary." He want to forget about this and spent his life with Sakura. As a Ultra, they could spent almost thousands of years without fearing of dying at all. "Kai, let's go Antaractica?" asked Sakura. "Haha...what for?" said Kai. "Explore the cold." said Sakura. "Yeah okay. But we won't go there on any human technology, we could there on foot." said Kai. "How?" asked a dumbfounded Sakura. "Follow me." said Kai, as he grabbed Sakura as he starts running towards the Atlantic Ocean. The winter is stormy and is quite windy near the coast of Alaska. They embraced the extreme conditions with their powers. Kai hold Sakura's hand and create an energy ball around them. "With this ball protecting us, we will run towards Antartica now. Through this ocean, the other side is Southern Ocean." said Kai. Sakura in the ball asked "You just arrive on Earth, how you know about those places?" "Well Sakura, I am fighting near this galaxy and saved you so I know. Oh i see." said Kai. "Let's go." said Sakura. With their energy ball as a cover, they run towards the ocean. With waves after waves of water flushing into them as well as cold winds and snow. They was able to endurance the waves as they ran inside their waves and appear out on th other side. They were having a lot of fun. Notheless, their journey does not seem to be fast as Kai talked, one year has passed. Chapter 5 Arrival At Antaractica At the coast of Antaractica, many icebergs were seen. Wind are blowing the flags left by explorer from other countries whom had came to this place to explore centuries ago. Countless waves from the Southern Ocean are interacting with the sand as well, washing the sand up and down. An energy ball arrives, it is Sakura and Kai, they are now at Antaractica. "Antaractica" said Sakura. "Wow a brilliant cold place. I never imagined anything like this when fighting on space. This is something new." said Kai. ""Wow, we spent almost a year on the oceans. We have seen the Mid Atlantic Ridge when passing through the Atlantic and Southern Oceans, we have been through the Bermuda Triangle as well. It was an enjoyable times we had. The energy ball really protected us, allowing us to see the Earth's ocean beauty." said Sakura. "Hope you enjoy it. We will stay here for a few days before moving on to Australia and Europe afterwards." said Kai. Kai and Sakura then head inwards of the icy continent. They set up a temporary home with campfire in front of them. For the next few months, they spent in Antaractica, cooking fish as a main source of food while enjoying the beautiful aurora of the south pole of Earth. They claimed it is extremely beautiful to view. On their free time, they will play with snow and creates beautiful statues with the snow they collected. At the night, they will lay outside their temporary home to enjoy the beautiful skies. "Sakura, a shooting star. Make a wish!" said Kai as both of them make a wish. "Today is our last day here. We sure to have make nice memories." said Sakura as she and Kai looked through their mobile phones and computers on the photos thay they have taken including being on the ocean while enjoying their journey and the pictures taken here. The next day, they arrived back at the coast they had landed on and using the same method crossing through the ocean and arrive to a forested area in Australia. Two years after exploring Australia, they brought a plane to visit Rome, Europe. "Man-made sculptures, how impressive." said Kai. "Thatks the beauty of humans." said Sakura. Sakura and Kai at in front of the colesseum tower of Rome where it is slanted on one side. They went inside, taking pictures of themselves and the tower. They even went to Venice, taking a tour around the city metropolis with the Venetian boat, Gondola. Eventually their journey on Europe leads them Asia part of Russia near Rulsaka. They went to Italy, Spain, Norway, Netherlands, United Kingdom city areas and explored around there. They would also meet and talk to many different types of people and getting to understand their language and know more about their cultures. Their transport is different this place, they travelled through trains, while in the train, they enjoy the scenery of natural and man-made areas, sometimes a combination of both. Through the train, they would eventually end up in Lake Baikal, Russia, the Asia part of Russia. There, they would book a hotel near the lake, they would enjoy the hot springs, where the hot water directly came from Lake Baikal. Near the forested area, they realise it is an environment similar to what they seen in Australia. They also interacted with different speices of animals there. Chapter 6 The Eigth Year Now, this is Sakura and Kai's eighth year anniversary of both being together. To conclude their journey, they went to Arctic and to celebrate, they both had a toast near a village in Arctic where they get to meet the natives there. "Nice Kai." said Sakura. "Should we get married?" asked Kai. "Now?" asked Sakura. "Nope, when we return to Japan tommorrow." said Kai. "You finally mind your mind?" asked Sakura. "Yeah." said Kai. "Good, you had finally accepted my proposal." said Sakura. This scene was seen by the natives, they came and clapped for them. They later had a small party at their temporary house. The house is similar to way they set up in Arctic. "Thank you guys." said a delighted Kai. "Everyone, we will be leaving. We will always remember you guys." said Sakura. The scene disappear, now it is a five star hotel in Japan, Tokyo. Sakura and Kai were having their marriage. Sakura's friends and BOSS from their sales company all came to acknowledge and see their marriage. "I am happy to see you guys back and in a stable relationship." said the BOSS. "Yeah Boss, I am happy to see you as well, you have grown much? Exploring the world has enabled is to see the good sight of humans." said Sakura. The BOSS of the company then gave his handshake and a light punch on Kai's hand, wanting him to take good care of Sakura. "Don't worry Toshiki. I will take good care of her." said Kai. "You knew my name. Haha..." said the BOSS. "Sakura told me." said Kai. "Oh nice! Sakura coming back to work here? " said BOSS. "Yeah I am. While Kai wants to see more of human nature. I will work hard and make sure we earn money for a leaving." said Sakura. "Sakura..." said one of her friends, her name is Ren Misaki, a good friend of Sakura for many years in the company. They would always meet each other at a famous shopping centre and eat together, enjoying seafood. "Yeah Misaki?" asked Sakura. "Good luck." said Misaki. Hence, their marriage started and they exchange a vow with each other and finally exchanging their wedding rings. "Now I declare you husband and wife." said a priest in front of them. They then exchange a final passionate kiss with each other. Everybody clapped their hands. Sakura and Kai later went home, the home where Sakura once stayed. Sakura clutched her stomach, she knew something was wrong. At the midnight, she woke up while Kai is sleeping. She went to a nearby doctor and get herself checked. "Congratulations." said the doctor. "What?" said Sakura. "You are pregnant with a son but you will take a long time to conceive it." said the doctor. "How long?" said Sakura. "Roughly twenty past years." said the doctor. "Ok thanks." said Sakura, Sakura quickly exits the clinic and went straight home, driving her car. When she went home, she felt a sense of relieve as her husband, Kai, was still asleep. Recalling the doctor words about twenty year. That is because of her nature as a Scorpium Ultra , whether human form or Ultra Form, an Ultra baby needs more time and a very long time to develop and the organs and elemntal lines needs to grow property. This is a special case. "Scorpium Ultras are usually born from the Scorpio Nova." said muttered silently as her eyes flashes back to the past, where she was first born from the Scorpio Nova and exits the star. And choosen the elemnt and went to Planet Blade to get the Sunrium Blade before coming to Earth. She recalled visitin an ancient underground temple to seal the blade. She uses her powers and looks for the blade and the blade is still intact there. She knew it, her lifeforce is linked to the Sunrium Blade. Thoughting to herself, she slept. Chapter 7 Embracing evil Ten years passed, the relationship between husband and wife may not be seen as stable as before. Kai, who, journeyed to other places of thw world without Sakura's knowing as she was busy at her work. He had seen the digusting sight of humans, he wanted to change humans digusting sight. The brutal killing of animals, deforestation of large forest mass, building a dam and stopping the natural cycle flow of water, greatly upsetting the riverstream where fishes had to migrate. He even seen how one is selfish and alway choose the best benefits and sacrifing others, that's the greedy side of humans. He grew strong hatred and has a sense of anger towards the humans. All this ten years of observance caused him to feel this way. "All this!!!!" said an extremly angry Kai. Suddenly light and dark green particles coming out of his body and forming a shadowy figure of his Ultra Form, Ultraman Virus. "Who are you?" said a shocked Kai. "I am Voiderium, which is you. You still do not realise the truth of having Voiderium in your body?" said the figure. "What you mean?" asked Kai. "Look...." said the figure. The figure then showed Kai many pictures and images of humans digusting sight, The wars and the genocide, the brutal killing in the past centuries of their own kind and perhaps other animals like cats, dogs, killing whales through whaling. This had greatly upset the ecosytem of ecological life. "You don't realize all this will gonna affect the rest of the universe? "said the figure. "You don't want revenge against them. Void of free will, all this can be prevented. You have a nice wife, don't you? Use her and realize your dreams of voided all organisms of free will in this universe and attain the peace your wished for, Kai Tomoya or rather Ultraman Virus???!!! Virus, the purpose of you name is the same as Voiderium!!!! Didn't you realize up to now, having your mind been fooled by Sakura?! She has been showing you the good sight of human, eventually it is the bad and digusting sight of humans that will lead to the utterly destruction of this universe. They will eventually threaten the peace of the universe." said the figure in an agitated and anger voice. "So? Hahaha...free will must be voided." said Kai in a sinister, darkness aura covers him, he embraced darkness finally. "That's right, human are greedy and selfish creatures. They would slowly destroy this planet! Void them of free will and protect the peace of the universe, Virus!" said the figure as it disappear into dark green particles and flow back into Virus body. "Humans prepare to be void off your free will and I will turn this beautiful planet to a land of waste with my Voiderium, this is my dream. Apart from humans, all other organisms from this planet and beyond, this galaxy and beyond and eventually the whole universe. Hahahahaha!!!!" said Kai. Kai then reached out to his marriage picture with Sakura and the photos taken by Sakur and himself as their journey through the world. Tears dipped out from his eyes but he knew what is necessary. "Sakura, I am sorry but for the peace of the universe, I would have to betray and use you for my dream. " said Kai as he punches violently on the ground. Chapter 8 As Sakura returns, Kai and Sakura have their dinner. After the dinner, they when to catch the latest movie. As Kai knew, this is the last night together. Tomorrow, a tragic will start. Kai poses his original kind hearted personality to deceive his wife. The next day arrives, as Sakura is preparing for work. Kai went forward and stop her. "Sakura, the matter is getting worse in Scorpio Planetary System, the Deleto threat is getting worse. The Messiah needs our help." said Kai. "That means we have to transform into our Ultra selves?" asked Sakura. "Yeah." said Kai, actting in silent. "I will transform first, then following by you." said Sakura. "Yvon!" said Sakura as pink light engulfs her and she become Yvon. Suddenly, she was injected with dark green particles in her body. "Kai, what are you doing?" asked Yvon. "Yvon, you are wrong, I am not Kai anyone, I am Ultraman Virus, voider of disease and manipulator of Voiderium. I am sorry but I would have to use you to acheive my dreams of bringing peace to the universe. Sorry Sakura, sorry Yvon." said Virus. Virus then move away from Yvon. "No, no, what's is happening. My body....Kai, I trusted you but how can you use me." said Yvon as dark features starts to appear in her Ultra Armour, her eyes and beam lamp starts to turn dark red, her color timer turns partially red in the meantime. She had undergo a huge change, becoming her dark self. But an anormal appears, she managed to keep her consciousness. She walked towards Virus and asked him why. "You make me acheive this! You only showed me the good sight of humans bit why humans is, they are despicable and cruel!" said Virus. "What? Argh...argh..." said a weakened Yvon. "With the Voiderium inside your body, you will soon turn into a suicide bomber. Then you will spread it across the universe and all planets will be turned into wasteland, all organisms will be void off free will and peace will be acheived. Virus charges a punch at Yvon and push her away. Virus then fly off, before that, he blasted the city metropolis, causing panic and chaos. Virus then ventured to space, flew off great distances away in a dark green travel ball. "That's right, Virus." said the Voiderium inside his body. Chapter 9 Now the flashback is over and is transported back to Magium World while Kai transforms into his Ultra Form, Ultraman Virus in front of his son Dark Scetor. "So why? You are originally such a kind person, but why you walked into darkness?" said Dark Sceptor. "For fun, though it is my mission to void of free will, now it is for my enjoyment and for fun and not for the sake of doing it." said Virus. "What!" asked Dark Sceptor. "How's Yvon?" said Virus. Dark Sceptor clutches his fist and said "You still dare to ask about her. Though she manages to resist Voiderium and maintain her conscious and protect the universe, she have to seal herself under the deepest reaches of the Pacific Ocean of Earth and resisitng constant electric shocks to prevent her conscious from being taken over." Dark Sceptor uses the power of Voiderium inside him to enpower himself and summoing claws from his both hands. Dark Sceptor rushes towards his father at full speed, Virus decided to take a cheap shot aginst his very son, he shot the Virusium Shot at Dark Sceptor's head, sending him towards the ground with tremendous force. A weaken Dark Sceptor stares and points his fingers at Virus. "Son, you are so native, despite not knowing you, you moves are still primitve or rather immature. You won't beat me in any other way. Now you, whom carry my very blood, use your power and defeat the oppositions!" said an extremely deligted Virus in great pleasure. "No..." said Dark Sceptor, being blasted in the face was too great for the young Scorpium Ultra, he could only stares at his father. Virus proceeds to create a ball of Voiderium and prepares to turn his very son in a corrupted self. However, his plan failed, an array of Ultra Beam blasted Virus afar. Travel spheres of different colours arrives, it was Cure, One, Xena, Giga and Zero, they protected Dark Sceptor. One reach out to Dark Sceptor and helps him, "Are you alright?" said One. "I am but stop him...." said Dark Sceptor before he faints off. "Who is him?" asked Cure. "Virus, you will pay for this." said Zero. "That's right." said Xena. "We are here to end this fight." said Giga. "Oh really. Brother, you really don't know who the Ultra really is?" asked Virus. "Who?" asked a raging One. "That's his nephew. The son of the third and second Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Virus and Ultrawoman Yvon." said Virus. "Yvon?" asked Cure. "That's right, Yvon is the Scorpium Ultra born after me and I married her on Planet Earth. But I decied to use her to spread Voiderium but eventually failed." said Virus. "So you knew her? The Sunrium Blade manipulator?" asked Cure. "That's right. I have injected Voiderium into her but she manages to keep it in check as stated by my son. The stop her suffering, she needs an antidote and as the manipulator of Curium Water you should have it." said a joyful Virus. Cure prepares his fighting stances so as the other Ultras, One left Dark Sceptor to rest and went to where Cure, Zero, Xena and Giga is and transforms to his Slugger Form, ready to combat Virus and end him. "Hahahaha...." said Virus. "What? What are you smiling at? " asked Zero and Xena. "The three ultimate trials will be handed to you before you can and face me." said Vius as he flys high, using his Voiderium, he created a group of darkness Ultras named the Soulless Ultras, which are created based on the Ultras current present fears. "Those are the Soulless Ultras, those are make from your greatest fears after all. Good luck in overcoming your fears before you would defeat them and you will passed the first trial." said Virus. "You?" asked One. "Yosh, let's beat them first." said Zero. The Ultras took fighting stances but the Soulless Ultras teleported each of them into a differnet dimension, a world of fear dreams. Where the Ultras are under illusions or mirages created by the Soulless Ultras. To break free and get up, they have to overcome their current fears, the most feared thing in their life. Before that One took Dark Sceptor to safetly. Chapter 10 Death of Zettonian Army After a tough battle, the Ultra Brothers manages to destroy almost all of the Zetton army, showing their growth in strength throughtout the years of fighting and experience. "Zoffy! Now is left with Zeppandon and Maga-Zetton." said Ultraman. "Right." said Seven. "One and Zero needs our help, we need to go quick!" said Jack as he delivers a punch towards Zeppandon. Ace fires his Metallium Ray at Zeppandon with Jack holding Zeppandon hands. The ray hits Zeppandon, weakening him a bit but it is still not enough to end him. "Argh..."said Zoffy as he is being pushed down by Maga-Zetton. Zeppandon kicks Jack away, sending him flying. "If this continues, we will die!" said Seven. "Don't give up, we will win!" said a determined Zoffy as he stands up from Maga-Zetton. Zoffy gathers his entire strength and flinged Maga-Zetton towards Zeppadon. "Nice Zoffy!" said Ultraman. Ultraman takes all his strength and summons many Ultra Slashes at Maga-Zetton. He went forward and kicks Maga-Zetton continously followed by punch attacks. Seven throws his Eye Slugger at Maga-Zetton, paralysing the King Demon Beasts slightly. Ultraman and Seven delivers a flying kick at Maga-Zetton, sending him towards the ground. Meanwhile, Zoffy fires his M87 Ray at Zeppandon, Zeppandon seems to block it easily. "Jack! Meteor Kick!" said Ace. "Got it!" said Jack, Jack jumps towards Zeppandon, breaking through his own shield, the M87 hits Zeppandon. At the same time, Seven and Ultraman combines their signature beams and blasting Maga-Zetton, Maga-Zetton counters it with his Maga Fireball, the combined beam was enoguh to pierce through Maga-Zetton's chest, oblierating him in the process and Maga-Zetton was finally killed in a large explosion. Ultraman and Seven rushes to aid Jack, Ace and Zoffy. Jack summons his Ultra Lance and sliced Zeppandon's ear down, causing Zeppandon great pain. Ace sees the chances and swing Zeppandon's tail ans fling it. Zeppandon was still standing. Seven and Zoffy went forwards, punches Zeppandon heavily into the chest. Jack flys high and delivers his Meteor Kick on the combined King Demon Beats. Ace sees this and summons his long forgotten Ace Blade and cut off one of Zeppandon hands, paralysing Zeppandon. "Guys, combined beam." said Ultraman. All Ultras charges their beam and combines the beam into one, "Grand Spark!" said the Ultras. Zeppandon regains conscious and quickly summons his shield but the ultras enpowered their beams, piercing through the shield and oblierating Zeppandon into pieces, finally killing all members of the army. "All is done!" said Zoffy. "Let's go to Magium World." said Seven. "That's right, One needs our help! " said Jack. "Okay." said Ace. "Zero...be safe." said Ultraman. AllUltras took flight and escapes the dimensional field and went for the Magium World. Chapter 11 Virus returns to his foetress, begin slamming his fists on the walls and ground. "Yvon!!!! Cure!!!! Son!!!! You will all pay!!!!" said a raging Virus. Belial sees this and went to check on Virus, Virus then states everything is okay. Empeor clenches his fists, waiting to fight the Ultras sooner or later. Belial flings his claws and wanting to challenge his eternal rival, Ultraman Zero. Virus hold something in his claws, it was the spirit of Hell-Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor. "This is their spirit?" said Belial. "That's right, I will use it for their second trial, meanwhile, Sunrium minerals are still being converted. Once all is done, I will blow up this universe and we will rule the universe." said Virus. "Nice." said Emperor. Virus stands down, a group of Ultras open their eyes in their corrupted selves, with dark markings and reddish eyes. They are the Scorpium Ultras injected with Voiderium! THE END. Next Episode Soulless Ultras caused anxiety and panics among the Ultras. The Ultras would have to overcome their fears to beat their Soulless counterpart, can they overcome them and win the battle in order to end the war? Stay tunned. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity